


Total Futa Island

by FuturiEmpire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Corruption, Creampie, Dick Growth, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mindbreak, Other, Rough Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturiEmpire/pseuds/FuturiEmpire
Summary: Years after Total Drama, Gwen heads to what she believes to be a dream vacation. But what she believed to be a stroke of luck, eventually turns into a nightmare she and other Total Drama end up trapped in a deserted island. Oh but this island holds a lot of surprises for these un/lucky women, surprises that will fill them with feelings they never had confronted before...
Relationships: Izzy/Gwen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 24





	Total Futa Island

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series! This time for total drama! Yeah excuse the title, it was kind of obvious, both for the fic and the chapter. Anyway, Gwen is the first lucky lady to get a taste of what this island has to offer. Do you think she will like it?

It was a busy, and very early, morning on the airport, dozens of people were running around, trying to get to flights, to receive passengers, or just to buy something from the in-airport stores. And amongst them one stood out; a pale, dark haired, goth ran as fast as she could, dragging her bag behind her. 

Gwen, former contestant of the Total Drama series, was in a hurry to reach her flight, a flight that for the first time in a long time, she was actually looking forward to. She had been contacted via mail that she had been a winner in a former-reality star raffle, winning a full month all-paid vacation at a private five-star resort. Gwen thought it was suspicious, so she had checked its veracity, and everything seemed fine, so that meant she had won quite the price, a price she was about to lose if she couldn’t get to her flight on time. 

Luckily, she managed to get on time, boarding and getting on the plane. As she handed her luggage to the red-headed flight attendant, Gwen started to savor her incredibly prize, oh she could imagine the comfy bed, the elegant food, the calm waves, the hot tubs flushing her woes away, how she would be away from everything, from her past, from the paparazzi, from people like... _oh no._

As Gwen took her seat in the incredibly spacious first-class plane, she took a look around the plane, it was a very fancy plane, with wide rows and big, comfy seats, which most passengers were taking full advantage of, as most were sleeping, but two passengers caught Gwen’s attention; a dark-skinned brunette and a thin, dark-haired woman; Courtney, and Heather, former competitors in the Total Drama series, and the banes of Gwen's existence. Heather was a megalomaniac queen bee, who cared about herself and only herself, willing to do anything, to walk over anyone, to humiliate anyone, for the sake of getting what she wanted, naturally, she and Gwen had clashed since the day they had met. Courtney was a different story, an overachieving Type-A girl who always had to be on top, she and Gwen had started as friends, sadly it had all come crashing down over a guy, only to get even worse when Courtney had stabbed Gwen in the back after Gwen had tried to make up. 

Needless to say, Gwen wasn’t fond of either of them. Luckily for her, they apparently hadn’t noticed her presence, nor each other’s for that matter. And that was fine with her, but what were they doing here? Had they also won a raffle? Both of them? It didn’t matter, they were probably taking a connecting flight or maybe they were part of the staff, all she knew was that she was going to enjoy herself and, in case they had also won the raffle, that she would have more than enough room at the resort to do it. Either that or stay in her room for the full month 

Distracting herself from those thoughts, she laid back on her comfy seat, hoping she could sleep through most of the flight. 

At first it all seemed to work, Gwen soothed away to sleep, relaxing on her incredibly soft seat. Before she knew, she had fallen into a very calm sleep. Sadly, for her, this wouldn't last. 

“YOU!” shouted a loud shrill, voice, startling Gwen awake “What are you doing here!?” 

Startled and still a little groggy, Gwen opened her eyes, to see a very angry Heather pointing at Courtney. 

“Well, I happen to have won a full-paid vacation on a private resort” responded Courtney “the question is, what is a snake like you doing here?” 

“Oh, you poor thing, you must be confused, I was the one who won the raffle” said Heather. 

“What? That makes absolutely no sen-” 

“Courtney? Heather?” interrupted another passenger. 

The passenger was a fit, green-eyed blonde...who Gwen recognized as Bridgette, _another_ former contestant of the Total Drama series. 

“Bridgette?” asked Heather and Courtney in unison. 

It made no sense, had she also won the raffle? She, off all people? What where the odds? They were minimal, this had to be a joke, this had to be... 

“ _Oh no”_ gasped Gwen, making Courtney and Heather notice her. 

“You” growled both women in unison, briefly getting over their surprise. 

“Uh...hi” answered Gwen meekly. 

“Gwen, you're here too!” greeted Bridgette, breaking the tension. “That's so cool, so many of us are here, so...many... _oh no_ ” 

Apparently, she had come to the same conclusion. 

Courtney and Heather looked at each other, processing what was clearly a set-up. The answer came to them at the same time. 

“This means...?” started asking Courtney. 

“He wouldn’t dare...” continued Heather. 

“CHRISSS!!” screamed the four women, calling for the one who was most likely responsible for their current misfortune. 

“Chris? Is he here?” asked another, woken up by the screaming women. 

This passenger was a busty, curvy, blue-eyed fake blonde. A woman who was as beautiful as she was dumb, a woman they all knew; Lindsay. 

_Poor girl she got dragged into this too, huh?_ Thought Gwen 

“Oh, hi girls...and Heather” greeted Lindsay, the last word said with a surprising amount of poison “You’re going to the resort too? 

“You dumb broad, there is no resort” angrily responded Heather “this is probably another of Chris’s schemes to get us into another stupid season of his stupid show” 

“Wait, what?” asked another of the passengers. 

This one, Gwen didn’t recognize, she was a short, platinum blonde, pale-skinned girl who wore an oversized sweater. 

“You know him too?” asked yet another passenger, apparently, the girls’ screams of anger had woken the entire plane. 

“Wait, aren’t you Heather, from the first season” asked a third passenger. 

“Of course, I know- yes, I am” answered Heather, struggling to answer all the questions “Now everybody shut up!” 

The passengers, all now awake, listened. 

“Who here has participated in a season of Total Drama” asked heather. 

Most of the passengers raised their hands. 

“OH! My sister and I participated in the Ridonculous Race, does that count?” asked a young woman near the back of the plane. 

“I don’t think that was the point” answered a woman sitting next to her, from the looks of it, the previously mentioned sister. 

Wait, sister? Young woman? Was it...? Gwen took a look of the passengers, most of them she didn’t recognize, but they looked around her age. She did recognize Blaineley , who was barely awake, but that that didn’t matter, what mattered was that every passenger was female. 

_That perv_ thought Gwen. What was this? An all-female season of Total Drama? Total Drama Sisterhood or some other ridiculous name like that? Oh, that was enough! 

“Screw this!” said Gwen as she got up from her seat “I need to get out of here” 

“How, forcing the pilot to turn the plane around?” sarcastically asked Courtney. 

“Door’s locked” answered one of the passengers closer to the door. 

“Argh! Great” screamed Gwen in frustration “Wait? Where's the flight attendant, she can get that door open” 

“Haven’t seen here quite some time” commented another passenger, a dark-skinned girl with glasses “since before the plane took off, to be exact” 

_Great, just great_ thought Gwen. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that girls” suddenly said a voice from the intercom, a female voice “I can hear loud and clear” 

“The can you take us back?” asked a hopeful Courtney. 

“Of course not, the plane's barely working, don’t think I can turn it around, or even land it” answered gleefully the pilot. 

“...what?” asked Heather, with an uncharacteristic amount of dread in her voice. 

“This is a one-way plane, see what it happens when I try to turn it” 

As if on cue, an explosion rocked the outside of the plane. 

“Oops, jumped the gun on that one” laughed the pilot “On the bright side, we get to see a plane do a somersault!” 

Gwen tried to hang on as she felt the plane losing altitude at an alarming rate, it was clear now, they were falling, and they were going to crash. 

All the girls screamed as the plane descendent into uncertainty, falling at an incredible speed. 

Gwen hung on to dear life, she felt as the fall took ages, ages before hitting the water, ages before losing consciousness, her last memory before blacking out was the pilot’s excited “WOOHOO” ... 

...Gwen woke up in a daze. Her head was spinning, she couldn’t make heads or tails of anything. Her vision was blurry, she could feel water, maybe the ocean. She tried to stand up, but she couldn’t balance herself. She felt her hands over soft ground...sand? She was on a beach... 

And she remembered, they had crashed! The plane had gone down, and she had survived. Gwen shot to her feet, looking around to see how bad the damage was. Now that she had some clarity back, she took a look at her surroundings. So, she had been right, she was on a beach, a wide sandy beach that expanded to the horizon. The beach ended inland, fading into a green forest. As far as Gwen could see they were surrounded by the sea, so she was in an island...great. And if that wasn't enough, a few yards away from her, she could see the plane, or at least what was left of it; the plane was all bent up broken, and to complete the mess, a small part of it was on fire. 

Lucky for her, or unlucky depending on perspective she wasn’t alone; she could see several of the other girls passed out around the beach. None of them looked badly hurt, so at least there was that. Of the girls Gwen could recognize, the one who had landed closest to her was Bridgette, so Gwen rushed to her first. 

“Bridgette, Bridgette, wake up! are you alright??” Gwen said as she lightly shook Bridgette awake. 

“Ohhh....my head” said Bridgette “Why is everything spinning?” 

“Oh, thank god you're all right!” Said Gwen, hugging Bridgette. 

“Ouch” 

“Sorry” 

“So... we survived?” 

“Apparently” responded Gwen “At least you and I did” 

“The others!” Bridgette said, jumping to her feet “We have to help them!” 

“All of them? Even Heather? 

“Gwen!” 

“Ok” Gwen sighted. 

It took them a while to check on everyone. Apparently, all the passengers had survived, though they hadn’t managed to find the pilot, not that any of them had looked very hard. 

Once of all them had been accounted for, they started to look for ways around the island. 

Courtney had suggested they elect a leader, but she had been completely ignored. A girl named Ellody had looked around the plane for any equipment that might have helped them, mostly looking for communication equipment, as their cellphones weren’t working, but had found nothing, so they had decided that they would try to salvage whatever they could from what was left of the plane, like their luggage, food or medicine, and they had to be quick, as the fire was spreading. 

They had quickly organized into several groups, one to salvage as much as possible from the plane, one to explore the island, and one to start a fire before it got dark, and, secretly, to make sure Courtney and Heather didn’t kill each other, or any of the other girls for that matter. 

Unluckily for Gwen, she was part of this last group. 

“Urhg, this is ridiculous” Courtney complained as she and the other girls sat around the fire. 

“The fact that they won’t listen to us, the fact they let goth girl here to babysit us or the way your hair looks?” answered Heather 

“You know, it’s not like I’m enjoying this any more than you” Gwen responded 

“My hair? Wait, urgh, whatever! It's all awful” 

“So, when do you think Chris is gonna show up?” asked Heather 

“Chris?” asked Gwen. 

“Duh, who else would come up with such a stupid idea? All former contestants, all girls, it’s obviously it’s him” 

“We just crashed, that’s too much, even for him” 

“Is it really?” asked Courtney. 

“...no” 

“Hey girls!” said Bridgette as her group approached the fire. “Has the other group returned yet?” 

“Do you see other crazy girls with us” answered Heather. 

“Uhh, no” 

“Did you find anything useful?” asked Gwen. 

“Some snacks, most of our clothes, several first aid kits, and a few knick-knacks Ellody wanted to play with” Bridgette answered. 

“While mostly non-functional, this electrical equipment will most probably be useful in future endeavors for survival” Ellody commented. 

“Great, we’ve got a nerd, as if Courtney wasn’t enough” Heather commented. 

“What!” Courtney asked. 

“Hey girls~~” greeted a musical voice from the forest. 

“Oh Great, the nuts are here” commented Courtney. 

The exploration group had apparently returned, and they didn’t look happy. 

“So, what did you find?” asked Gwen. 

“So... you’re not going to believe this” said Sky, an athletic girl that had volunteered to lead the exploration team. 

“WHAT?!!” asked the girls. 

“It’s true” 

Much to Gwen’s chagrin, the team had found something that in any other survival circumstance would’ve been a breath of fresh air, but for these girls, it was the confirmation of a nightmare; the girls had found a big cabin, not too different from the ones back at Camp Wawanakwa. 

“This must be a joke, it’s a joke right!” 

“This can’t be true” 

“Wait, does that mean we were basically kidnapped?” 

Dread started to spread amongst the group, as it was clear what had happened; they were most probably in a Total Drama season. 

“What do we do?” 

“They must be bugged!” 

“We can’t use them, can we?” 

“WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!” 

“Girls!” Gwen screamed, silencing everyone “Ok, I know the situation is awful, and we are all scared, but we have to calm down and think straight. The sun is going down in a few minutes and I don’t want to sleep in the beach next to a burning plane. So, this time, let's go to that cabin you found, and THEN we can complain and despair as much as we want, Ellody, was it?” 

“Yes, that is my name” answered Ellody 

“How long until you build the radio or whatever?” asked Gwen. 

“Uhm, depending on part availability, it might take from 3 to 10 days” answered Ellody 

“Urgh, great” sighted Gwen “Sky, did you find anything else?” 

“Uhm, there is a fully stocked dining room and some nice showers” answered Sky. 

“Could be worse, so here’s an idea, we sleep in the cabin, we wait for Ellody to finish her thingy and then we get the heck out of here, sounds good?” Gwen asked. 

“Do we have to?” asked Bridgette. Right, Bridgette’s worst fear was being alone in the forest. 

“Don’t worry Bridgette, we’ll try not to leave your side” answered Gwen 

The group murmured and argued, but eventually agreed. 

The Cabin wasn’t too far away, just a few minutes' walk. 

Once they arrived, Gwen noticed something; the cabin was thousands of times nicer than the one they had back in Camp Wawanakwa. 

This one was bigger, at least twice the size, the beds were not bunk beds, and they were surprisingly soft and comfy, the lights didn’t flicker, the doors didn’t crack, the paint job was brand new, there was no sight of bugs anywhere, it even had a changing room and a wardrobe. 

“I’m starting to think it isn’t Chris, this is too nice for him” commented Courtney. 

“Then who the hell is it?” asked Heather. 

As they unpacked and chose beds, the girls started to discuss who could be the one behind their crash. Had it been Chris? No, the jerk loved the sound of his own voice, if it was him, he would have already announced it. Emma and Kitty, the sisters, suggested Don, the host from their show, but he apparently was a decent, person, and crashing a plane didn’t seem like him. 

So, the mystery remained, who had brought them there? I couldn’t be an accident; the pilot had seemed way too eager to crash, and to land on an island with installations like the cabin seemed to much like a coincidence. 

Well, at least they would have a way out in a few days, that is, if Ellody’s device worked. For now, all they could do was wait. 

Gwen took a look around at the cabinmates she would have for the next few days; first there were Courtney and Heather, old enemies at this point, Lindsay, she was at least friendly, if dumb as a bag of bricks, Bridgette, who had been once Gwen’s friend, though Gwen wasn’t sure where they stood at the moment, Dawn, a creepy, pale girl who at least seemed friendly, Ella, who apparently believed herself to be a fairy tale princess, Sky, who at least seemed nice, the twins, who at least where reliable, and Blaineley, who was a fame obsessed freak. 

At least those were the ones that were inside the cabin at the moment. 

It was too much, Gwen just wasn’t in the mood of being friendly or conversational, least of all with snakes like Heather and Courtney, or other “quirky” total drama girls. And it was getting late. 

“So, Sky, you said there were some nice showers around here?” Gwen asked 

“Yeah, just west of here, why?” Answered Sky. 

“It’s late, I’m tired, and it’s been a long day, I need a hot shower” explained Gwen. 

“Hmmm....I’m not sure if that’s a good idea” said Dawn from behind Gwen, spooking her. When had she gotten there? 

“Excuse me?” asked Gwen. 

“Your aura, is.... odd. I see dread in your future, but also...joy. It's odd” Dawn said. 

“Ooook, I think I’ve heard enough, I’ll be in the showers” Gwen said as she took her bag and left the cabin. 

The showers were just where Sky had said, just a few yards west from the cabin. 

Once inside Gwen could appreciate how nice they were, just like the cabin, these communal showers were thousands of times fancier than the ones they’ve had back in camp Wawanakwa, several times more spacious, instead of curtains they had glass doors, the floors and walls were well polished, the showerheads looked brand new, there were no bugs in sight, it smelled good, there were even clean towels, soap, shampoo and conditioner. Wait, clean towels? Soap? Who had left that there? Whatever, Gwen was too tired to care. 

Making sure there were no cameras around, Gwen took of her sweaty clothes, exposing her luscious curvature, her curvaceous ass in full view, her shapely legs free of her black thighs, her round, pale breasts fully exposed, with her perky pink nipples crowning her beautiful mounds. 

Now free, Gwen got in the shower and turned on the hot water. The showers worked as good as they looked, showering Gwen’s body, washing away all the dirt and grime she had gotten from the crash, along with all her doubts and worries. Gwen was having the best time she’d had all day, the water warming her very being. Also, whatever they had used to clean the showers was strong, as even in the shower Gwen could smell it, at least it was a pleasant smell. 

Gwen washed herself, letting the shampoo run through her hair, making it gleam and shine. She used the soap to wash way all problems from her body, slowly scrubbing her pale skin. Taking her time to clean every nook and cranny of her body, she carefully massaged her round, soft breasts, using her soft, firm hands to clean them, to rub them again and again, grabbing them, making sure her now slippery skin didn’t slip from her grasp. 

Boy, the water was hot, as Gwen could feel her body temperature rise and rise, especially her cheeks. 

Gwen continued to wash her body, freeing one of her hands to clean her lower regions, rubbing her slender legs with her soapy hands, letting the water flow through her. She washed and scrubbed her leg, going higher and higher, eventually reaching her most private area. 

She was also more tired than she had suspected, as Gwen’s breaths started to get deeper and deeper. 

Gwen loved how every time she rubbed, she felt cleaner and cleaner. She loved how her hands scrubbed away all her worries, how they washed her worries away. She had never imagined her own hands could make her fell such peace. And yet it wasn't enough, she wasn’t clean enough, she hadn’t rubbed enough. With one hand on her breasts and the other between her legs, Gwen started to move her hands faster, to rub herself rougher. 

Man, whatever they had used to clean the showers WAS strong, as its sweet aroma started to get stronger and stronger. 

Gwen rubbed her body more and more, but she just couldn’t feel clean enough, especially her breasts and her pussy, which itched in a way she had never felt before. Gwen tried to get rid of that feeling, to wash away that itch, but her hands weren’t enough. Gwen started to play deeper, to focus her attention on the source of the itch. She started to pinch her nipple, to play with her clit. Doing this alleviated the itch a little, but it wasn’t much better, as the more she touched herself, she stronger the itch got, making her fear that if she stopped, the itch would be too much for her too handle, and it would drive her mad. So now, Gwen was trapped in a tug-of-war between the speed of her fingers and the need of her body, one she couldn't afford to lose. 

Every second, Gwen lost herself more and more in to the pleasure she was giving herself, getting closer and closer to the point of no return. Every breath she took was heavier than the last, as every time she inhaled the sweet aroma that now flooded the showers, her body got hotter and hotter, the itch inside her stronger and stronger. 

Gwen couldn’t think, she couldn't start to question what would bring her to act this way in such a situation, her capacity of deep thought eclipsed by the desire to get rid of the unknown itch that now ruled her body. 

So lost was Gwen in pleasure, that she didn’t notice that she was now sharing the shower. 

Gwen’s new shower mate approached her from behind, with a surprisingly silent pace, completely unnoticed by her target. With the grace of a cat and the hunger of a wolf, she jumped at Gwen from behind, grabbing Gwen's hips from the sides. 

Gwen stiffened and whimpered, but did little else, as the new participant’s soft hands had sent chills down her spine, making her body’s itch even stronger. 

“Hey there, having fun are we” greeted a joyful voice from behind, a voice Gwen had little trouble recognizing. 

From the corner of her eye, Gwen could recognize the smiling redhead that she now shared the shower with. 

“I... Izzy...what...?” asked Gwen between pants, unable and unwilling to stop touching herself. 

Why didn’t she run? Why didn’t she scream or demand an explanation? A small, still lucid part of Gwen’s brain asked these questions, but was quickly drowned by the storm caused by the lust and desire that now ruled Gwen’s mind. In the end, all Gwen could do was stare as she continued to touch herself. 

“My, seems like you’re enjoying yourself, mind if I...” said Izzy as she pushed her body against Gwen's back “give you a hand?” 

Gwen’s body got even stiffer than before, but it wasn’t just because of Izzy. No, the feeling of Izzy’s apparently naked body pressing against her, her soft, large breasts, her perky and hard nipples pushing into her skin, while shocking, they alone couldn’t have had that reaction on Gwen, it was something else that had shocked Gwen so. 

Lower, near Gwen’s asscheeks, Gwen felt pushing against her skin something that shouldn't have been there; a thick, long rod, with the unmistakable texture and feeling of skin; a very erect and excited dick. 

_Oh lord!_ Gwen thought, as her lucidity returned in a flash, coming to a very clear conclusion. Both of them naked, and Izzy’s dick erect, there were few places where this could go, and they all filled Gwen with dread and... excitement? 

But Izzy gave Gwen no time to explore these ideas, she had come with a mission. Still as close to Gwen as possible, Izzy moved her hands, putting one over Gwen’s breast and the other over her pussy. 

“Oh Gwen! You’re doing it all wrong! Here, let me help you!” said Izzy. 

“Wha-ohhhhhh” started to ask Gwen before being interrupted by her own moan. 

And help she did, as Izzy, started to play with Gwen’s body, massaging her breasts with expert hands and untamed hunger, rubbing Gwen’s clit with unmatched speed, and, as if it that wasn’t enough, kissing Gwen’s neck from behind, tracing her lips through Gwen’s pale, soft skin. 

The itch Gwen had felt was now a thing of the past, completely overshadowed by the feeling that now flooded her body. Izzy’s hands were just divine, her fingers working like magic, pinching and massaging Gwen’s body in just the right spots. 

A small part of Gwen’s body wanted to plead for Izzy to stop, to be free of her clutches, but the rest of her being was gone beyond capacity for thought, completely taken over by the pleasure Izzy was inflicting on her, pleasure that was getting stronger and stronger, almost too much for Gwen to contain, pleasure that was nearing the verge of explosion. 

“My, you’re liking it” said Izzy as she continued to play with Gwen’s body, licking Gwen’s neck “let’s make you like it more” 

“Ohhhhhh~~” Gwen moaned as Izzy’s hands accelerated, Izzy’s fingers parting Gwen’s lips, entering her pussy, fingering Gwen’s vagina with incredible intensity. 

Izzy’s fingers sent shocks through Gwen´s body, filling her with lust and pleasure, making her hornier than she had ever been. 

“You like this, don’t you” Izzy Asked. 

“Yes...please...don’t...stop” Gwen gasped between breaths, now completely taken by the pleasure. 

Lucky for Gwen, Izzy wasn’t planning to. Encouraged by Gwen’s positive reaction, Izzy continued to grope and finger Gwen, faster and faster. 

Unable to hold back anymore, Gwen felt as the pleasure inside her overtook her, the pleasure exploding out of her. 

“Oh fuck, IZZY! I’M, OHHHHHH~~~” Gwen moaned as she climaxed into Izzy’s fingers, all worries Gwen had possessed were now a thing of the past, as the pleasure washed them all away. 

Gwen leaned against the showers glass door, her breast pushing against the translucent material, breathing heavily and a smile dominating her face. 

“Wow, someone’s happy! Izzy exclaimed “and I know what can take this even higher!” 

Gwen’s mind wandered for a second, wondering what could bring her more joy than Izzy’s skilled fingers. 

She got her answer quickly. 

Gwen felt the unmistakable texture of what could only be a dick pressing against the entrance of her sopping pussy. For a split second, Gwen had completely forgotten about Izzy’s equipment, now being suddenly reminded of it, it and its possibilities. Its many, many possibilities. 

“So, tell me Gwen, what do you think?” asked Izzy. 

“I... what?” asked Gwen back. 

“My dick, what do you think of my dick, do you like it! 

“I-I, well I- 

“Do you want me to use it, do you want it inside of you?” 

“I, but I-” 

“Do you?” 

“...yes...” 

“I can’t hear you!” 

“Yes... please...” 

“Say it as if you really wanted it!” 

“Please! I want it! I want you to touch me! I want your dick inside of me! Please!” 

“Now that’s the spirit!” said Izzy as she thrusted, digging her dick deep into Gwen's pussy. 

Izzy’s dick entered with no resistance, digging itself deep into Gwen’s body, Gwen’s vagina wettened, loosened and readied by Izzy’s fingering. 

Gwen felt as her walls opened to welcome Izzy’s rod, how every nerve ending in her vagina reacted to it, how her entire body was moved by its sheer size. 

Electricity coursed through her every nerve as she tried to process the pleasure that now coursed through her. Pleasure that now dominated Gwen’s thoughts. 

Gwen was not alone, as Izzy was also flooded by pleasure, Gwen’s insides felt just divine, her twitching vagina massaging Izzy’s dick, stimulating every nerve on it. 

But his was only the beginning, Izzy was not done, not nearly done. 

Overjoyed and filled to the brim with excitement, Izzy started thrusting, pulling her dick in and out of Gwen’s pussy, moving Gwen’s insides in every thrust, making the goth girl moan with every movement, enjoying and savoring every single second of it, filling her new lover with more and more pleasure every passing second. 

And boy, did Gwen feel this pleasure. For Gwen, Izzy’s dick was simply divine, the way its girth moved inside Gwen’s body, how it sent her nerves into overdrive, how its shape seemed to fit perfectly inside Gwen’s vagina, reaching every spot it needed to, making sure no part of Gwen’s flower was without pleasure. 

Loving the moment, Gwen started to move her hips, matching Izzy’s thrusts, trying to get as much pleasure, as much of Izzy’s dick, as possible, trying to minimize the seconds the insides of her body stayed away from her lover's penis. 

Izzy was more than welcoming of this development, matching Gwen’s speed, creating a cycle, both girls getting faster and faster. 

Gwen’s vagina now hungered for Izzy’s dick like a ravenous animal, considering every single second Izzy’s dick wasn’t inside Gwen as a second wasted, yearning for Izzy’s girth and length inside of it. 

Izzy and Gwen continued to increase their speed, to fuck harder and harder, Izzy’s dick getting deeper and deeper, taking the girls to a new level of lust. 

“YESYESYESMOREMOREMORE” Moaned Gwen as Izzy's thrusts continued to get faster and faster. 

“Gwen! Your pussy feels so good! I want to keep fucking it forever!” Izzy moaned. 

All Gwen could do was moan in return, her face twisted by lust and joy, her tongue hanging from her mouth, a smile dominating her face. 

Gwen could feel as the pleasure inside her prepared to explode, to release, to overtake her entire self. And she could feel as Izzy’s dick was getting close to the same limit. She could feel her lover’s penis getting ready to unload inside Gwen. And she was ready for it. She tried to hold herself, to wait for Izzy, to give har as much pleasure as possible. 

But she couldn't, it was simply too much. 

“IZZY! IZZY! I CAN’T HOLD ANYMORE!” screamed Gwen. 

“Gwen, me too! I’m CUMMING! ~~” moaned Izzy, a she shot gallons upon gallons of warm, white liquid inside Gwen’s vagina, filling her to the brim, flooding her womb, shooting with such strength and in such magnitude that it started to expand Gwen’s stomach, eventually proving too much for her to handle, making a torrent of cum explode out of Gwen’s vagina. 

Izzy pulled back, pulling her dick out of Gwen's pussy, letting even more cum leak out of it. Izzy took a deep breath of satisfaction, her cheeks red, her dick barely erect anymore, fucking Gwen had felt amazing, even better than she had expected. 

Broken by lust, Gwen was too weak to stand up. Still pressed against the shower’s glass door, Gwen fell to her knees, her body squeaking against the door as she fell. 

Cum still leaking from her vagina, her nipples sore from use, the shower’s water lightly tapping against her pale body, and her mind completely overtaken by satisfied lust, all Gwen could do was giggle unevenly between deep breaths. 

Kneeling behind Gwen, Izzy pressed her body against her, holding her hand, using her free hand to twist Gwen’s face, making them face each other, close enough for Gwen to feel Izzy’s breath. It was warm and sweet. 

“Kiss me” said Izzy softly. 

Without hesitation Gwen complied, making her blue-painted lips meet Izzy’s, pushing their mouths together, opening to let their tongues dance. The kiss was passionate but soft, filled with both the lust in which they had both lost themselves and the satisfaction they now felt after pleasuring each other. 

Satisfied, they broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still uniting the lover’s tongues for a split second. 

“I think you’re clean now” said Izzy as she stood up and turned off the shower “now let's rest” 

Helping Gwen to her feet, holding her hand, Izzy guided Gwen out of the shower. 

Whatever happened next was a blur, as Gwen barely remembered walking a little before falling asleep in the comfiest bed that she had ever felt... 

Gwen woke up the next morning. Still in a daze and her mind lost, she couldn’t really process what was going on. She was in a soft, silky bed. She was also full of energy and... happy, had she really slept that well? 

No, it was something else. The memories came back, flooding her brain with the events of the previous night. How she had gotten on a plane, crashed, gone to take a shower and... been assaulted? No, it was different, she remembered. She had loved it, it had felt simply amazing, better than anything she had done before, better than anything she could even think about. 

The mere memories of the previous night were enough to make her warm. Oh, how much had she loved it. And then she had... fainted? Fallen asleep? She wasn’t sure. Whatever had happened she was now here. 

Wherever here was. 

Looking at her surroundings, Gwen saw what she could only describe as the room of her dreams. 

First, the bed she was laying on; it was a king-sized bed, big enough for Gwen to sleep as she wished, the mattress was perfectly soft, not too soft as to be annoying but soft enough to accommodate Gwen, and the bedsheet was made of a cool, silky fabric. 

The rest of the room was just as impressive; big, bigger than her room back home, covered in posters of her favorite bands, with CDs and vinyl discs to match, an enormous stereo, writing supplies, what looked to be hard-cover black notebooks, along with books of her favorite writers. 

And it didn’t end there, the wardrobe was amazing, every piece of clothing she could have ever wished, black dresses, dark colored shirts, even a very sexy set of lingerie. It was simply amazing. Who could have...Izzy! 

Remembering who had been with her the previous night, Gwen started to wonder, where was she? She wanted to look for her, but she was still naked. Apparently, she hadn’t put on her pajamas after the previous night’s amazing shower. 

Grabbing quickly a black bathrobe, she opened her room’s door, moving into a hallway of what seemed to be a mansion. The Hallway was long, with many more doors lining its sides. She wondered what could be behind each door, but she would have time to worry about that later. 

She walked around the building, which she was now convinced was an enormous mansion, passing through several rooms, each as amazing as the other; an enormous pool, a home-theater, a gym. Eventually she heard someone singing. 

Following the source of the music, Gwen eventually reached what seemed to be a greenhouse, with a very happy Izzy watering some odd-looking flowers, only stopping when she noticed Gwen. 

“Oh, good morning beautiful!” Izzy said, quickly putting down her watering bottle and, before Gwen could react, hugging and planting a full-mouthed kiss on her. 

"Sleep well?” Izzy asked, breaking the kiss. 

Shocked for a split-second, Gwen smiled and gave Izzy a peck on the lips. 

“Best I’ve ever slept” Gwen answered warmly. 

Part of her brain tried to reason with her, to make her see that this was wrong; she was in a place she didn’t know, hugging the woman that had assaulted her the previous night, with her _dick._ But at the same time, Gwen had never felt this warm, this comfortable, Izzy’s presence made her feel at ease, and she loved it. 

That said, there was something Gwen was curious about; being this close to Izzy, she could feel that there was something missing, as she _couldn’t_ feel her dick. Had last night been a dream? Or just a very realistic dildo? 

“I assume your brain mut be going loopy and is just full of questions” Izzy said, as if reading Gwen’s mind. 

“...yeah” Gwen admitted. 

“Very well, I can explain over breakfast, follow me” 

Holding Gwen’s hand, Izzy guided her to an enormous kitchen, where she quickly made some tea for Gwen to drink while she prepared breakfast. 

“So...” Gwen started to speak. 

“Oh right! Silly me, you must be wondering where are we and all that stuff” Izzy answered. 

“Yeah like last night...did we...?” 

“Have sex? Yup! And it was amazing, wasn’t it?! You seemed to like it a lot.” 

Gwen blushed a little. 

“So yeah, we did, you pussy felt sooo amazing, I can’t wait to have sex again” 

“A-again?” Gwen asked, the idea filling Gwen with lots of confusing feelings. “B-but y-your..." 

“Oh, my dick? I hid it, while it feels really good, having a piece of meat flopping between your legs can get really annoying” 

“You...hid it?” Gwen asked, even more confused than before “What?” 

“Oh right! I guess you need the whole story ok” Izzy said, taking a seat next to Gwen. 

“So, remember when I bonked my head back in the world tour thingy? And I got super smarty-pants, well, turns out even after I returned to my amazing self, I kept the intelligence, not that I needed of course, but whatever. So being super smart and super free, people got angry at me, you know how people resent free spirits, so they trying to take me down, but being my amazing self, they obviously stood no chance, no, the US army, the Royal Canadian Army, the FBI, none of the stood a chance. So, I took them all down, and turns out, lots of the were corrupt billionaire jerks, so I ended up keeping all their illegal money. Now, with all the money I could ever need, I was free to do whatever I wanted, so I tried everything, you know, wild adventure and all that stuff, and started experimenting, that’s when I found this little thing” 

Saying that Izzy, pointed at a potted flower adorning the table, the very same kind that she had been watering back at the greenhouse. Gwen had thought it was odd, but now, taking a closer look it was clear it was the weirdest flower Gwen had ever seen; it had a thick stem, at the top, the petals were white, dotted by red spots, extending quite a distance, making the flower the size of a plate. At least the first flower, as from the center, the surprisingly thick pistil shot upwards, expanding into what seemed to be a second flower which shared she color of the petals, the only difference was that these were smaller. This second flower had its own pistil, shorter than the first but just as thick, only this one didn’t expand into another flower, instead it divided into three separate tips. 

“With this little thing I had a breakthrough, and the test subject, myself of course, I mean, who else is as resilient as I am, I discovered something. With this flower I can get the ability to grow a fully functional dick! And it worked great, I could pull it out and make it disappear as I wished, it made peeing way easier. But I also had to put it to the test, to make sure its main function worked, But I couldn’t just test it on anyone, I had met several amazing and incredibly beautiful women in my life, and THEY deserved to be part of progress and greatness. So, I bought an island, built some cabins and this mansion, you know, for when they come around, and started to plan!” 

_Main function_ , _test it, amazing women, the_ _redheaded_ _flight attendant, the crazy pilot._...it was clear now. 

“It was you” Gwen said “You sent the invitations, you crashed the plane, you...brought us here” 

“Exactly! And it is the best Idea I’ve ever had! Have you seen the other girls? Have you seen yourself? You’re amazing and incredibly sexy! And best of all, it works!” Izzy said. 

Gwen’s hands were trembling, it had all been a trap. A trap by Izzy to have sex with them, to test her dick, and Gwen had been the first test subject. 

“So, I’m...” Gwen started to ask 

“My first girlfriend! Yes!” Izzy said as she kissed Gwen on the cheek “And I can’t wait for the others to come around! Just think of all the fun we can have!” 

_Girlfriend_ , Izzy had said _girlfriend_ , so she wasn’t a test subject, she really liked her, she really wanted to be with her and enjoy her presence. And not only that, the others too. They were here to be fucked by Izzy. Gwen could picture them as they fell in Izzy’s grasp, picture their pussies being used by Izzy’s dick, the girls being fucked silly by Izzy...or by her. It was horrible...it was beautiful. 

She could just imagine the pleasure they could share, imagining the beautiful bodies of Heather or Courtney being penetrated and used. Wait? Izzy had gotten a dick, could she give one to Gwen? Oh, Gwen’s imagination ran wild. S-she could fuck the haughty out of Heather, or destroy Courtney’s amazing ass, and become friends again. No, much more than friends. Bridgette’s athletic body, Lindsey’s enormous breasts, they were all calling for Gwen. The possibilities were just endless. 

Izzy smiled as she saw Gwen go through a face journey, no doubt thinking of all the implications that came with what she had just said. Ho boy, Izzy was excited to see the result. 

Gwen came back to her senses, only to find Izzy face-to-face with her. 

“So, what do you think?” Izzy asked. 

Gwen stood up, and kissed Izzy. It was a full, tender and passionate, kiss. Gwen kissed like she had never kissed before, hugged Izzy like she had never hugged before, thanking her for all the amazing opportunities she had just given her. It was the most romantic kiss Gwen had ever had. 

“I think I love you” Gwen said, breaking the kiss. 

“I love you too” Izzy answered, speaking much more softly that Gwen could ever imagine Izzy speaking. 

Izzy and Gwen finished preparing breakfast, as the new lovers started to plan, giddy with excitement at who could be the next target. Oh, were they looking forward to it, so many beautiful women, so many possibilities...

**Author's Note:**

> AND thats the chapter hope you liked it. I intentionally left out exactly who was in the plane, in case I wanted to add more ladies that I'm still in the fence about. So, want any lady to enjoy the islands services but she wasn't mentioned in the chapter, comment and I might be inclined to add her.


End file.
